


Secret Letters

by josiemikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiemikaelson/pseuds/josiemikaelson
Summary: Hope Mikaelson was Josie Saltzman's first love, something they both believed to be an epic love, but that's not how fate wanted it. Years later, when their lives took different directions, Josie finds an old photo album, which in turn ends up awakening memories and feelings to much buried. Josie then decides to send a letter to his old passion.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Secret Letters

**Author's Note:**

> *english is not my native language so I ask you please have patience with any grammatical error i can commit*

Dear Hope,

You may be wondering why I'm sending you a letter instead of resorting to social media these days, or maybe you should simply be wondering why I would come talk with you after so many years, well, the answer to the first question is that I liked the idea of writing a letter, all the expectation of writing word by word without being able to err and then send it in the mail until at last you can open it, I believe you will be intrigued too and think "who is sending me a letter?" and after "why is Josie sending me a letter?"

The answer to the second question is that I was moving (maybe it didn't get to you the information that Penelope and I divorced) and I ended up finding an old photo album from when we all studied at Salvatore School, it was good times, We were just teenagers with no responsibility doing anything stupid and everything was fine.

I know it was partly my fault we lost contact and we've been wasting so much time from each other's lives, I'm sorry, if we could go back I think I'd do things differently, I'd like to try to fix it somehow if it's still possible. Tell me about yourself, what are you doing? Are you and Landon still together? Did you finish writing that book? There are so many things we should know about each other and that now I'd like to know about you.

In the name of our history, I ask you not to ignore this letter (and I hope that this is still your address, otherwise it would be quite embarrassing).

With love,

Josie Saltzman.


End file.
